borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
To Arms!
|level2 = 35 |rewards2 = $1069, 10369 XP |level3 = 55 |rewards3 = $10313, 13905 XP |previous = A New Direction |imagewidth = }} To Arms! is an optional mission in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. The mission is started via the easternmost Bounty Board in Triton Flats Walkthrough Objectives *Listen to Papa Crust *Collect weapon crates: 0/6 *Return weapon crates *Listen to Papa Crust *Check on PLA members *Take weapons from scavs *Listen to Papa Crust *Investigate dispute *Choose PLA member *Kill the other two *Listen to Papa Crust *Defend donation center *Donate common quality weapons: 0/50 *Witness revolution Strategy To Arms! is a lengthy collection mission in which common quality guns are collected and deposited in a mailbox for the People's Liberation Army. Once accepted, the first task is to go to a small scav base and start putting guns into a mailbox there. The room with the mailbox is on an upper floor and can be accessed by a jump pad nearby. The initial count of guns to be deposited is fifty, but for every ten guns the mission updates with a new directive. After ten guns are deposited Papa Crust ECHOs to say that they've been stolen and weapon crates must be returned to the collection. These crates are being carried by Missile Moon Buggies, which will drop them when destroyed. The missiles present a dangerous attack that can quickly destroy a Vault Hunter's moon buggy. While they can't strike a target at point blank range, it is usually more effective to keep to long range and batter the scav moon buggies down in a series of hit-and-run strikes. When twenty guns have been deposited, another objective arises to check up on some PLA members. This leads to a confrontation with some scavs near the entrance to Crisis Scar. The number of scavs can make the fight a difficult one, but dropping back down to the ledge below their raised position can offer some emergency temporary cover. The jump pad to launch back across the lava lake can provide a handy escape route, although Vault Hunters trying this will be exposed to gunfire. Either way, diving deep into the enemy position can be a dangerous proposition, and edging towards them and making careful use of cover often has better results. Thirty deposited guns leads another objective where a three-way stand-off between rival PLA members Tim Pot, Tom Pot, and Tum Pot. All three are scaled roughly in level, and Tim Pot will have a slightly higher level than the other two. All three carry submachine guns. When one PLA member is chosen he must be aided in the fight against the other two. Forty deposited guns sparks an ambush where waves of scavs attack the growing arms cache. Holding out inside the room is a viable strategy, and nearby shugguraths can also be played off against the scavs. After the fifty guns have been deposited, the only thing left to do is to go back to Concordia and witness the revolution. Completion :"Victory is at hand!" Turn In: Bounty Board See also *Mission Transcript Notes *Mission Items: **Crate of Weapons - "It can be safely assumed that there are various types of weapons in here." * In TVHM and UVHM, as vending machine items always scale with character level (up to level 50 in Normal and TVHM), buying white weapon from machines for the mission will be expensive; one alternate way to obtain white weapons without spending as much money is to use the slot machines in Normal mode Concordia (which only scales to Level 27) and transfer low-level weapons between characters via the Stash. * A fast way to acquire them is to attack Lost Legion eternals who will drop white laser weapons all the time, when they start to ascend. * The mission results in a piece of Artwork created by various conventional weapons, but not lasers. The art piece will be there for the rest of the game. ** Ironically lasers can be donated to the box. Media To Arms! ru:К оружию!